


Briar Rose

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's pregnacy hormones turn her into the next Martha Stewart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briar Rose

He watches his very pregnant girlfriend as she attempts to dig a hole in their front yard. She’s bent down, holding a trowel in one hand and a flour bulb in the other, staring at the grass in confusion. Last night, she’d decided in an attempt to make the house more homey for their incoming child (Puck said because they’d conceived in missionary, it was going to be a dude which was totally _awesome_ ) they were going to take up gardening. Finn had told her if she wanted to make the place more family-friendly, she should probably start by learning how to cook something other than ‘I’m Sorry’ cookies.  
  
Now, not only was he stuck trying to plant things, but they were taking a cooking for couples class every Tuesday from here to eternity.  
  
He watches as the brunette falls on her butt, looking around as if to make sure no-one saw her. He can’t help but laugh at how cute it is. “Stop it,” She blushes, pushing a strand of hair back from your face. “It’s your fault I’m fat like this to begin with.”  
  
“You’re not fat,” He groans for what feels like the hundredth time in the past 24 hours. Rachel is a lot different than Quinn was when she was pregnant. Quinn was afraid of saying the word fat for fear of how gigantic she was, Rachel says it 2000 times a day just so he’ll reassure her she isn’t. Quinn spent all her hormones on belittling and yelling at him and Puck, Rachel mostly cries a lot and uses him as a human tissue. Quinn was deadset on it being a secret for as long as humanly possible, Rachel goes up to random strangers and requests they feel her bulging stomach.  
  
She ignores him. “That’s another reason the garden will be good, we’ll have lots of fresh vegetables to eat while I’m trying to get into shape again when the baby comes.”  
  
He chews on his lip a little, “We’re only growing flowers though.”  
  
She looks around at the seed packets around her, frantically checking piles and scanning labels. Then she drops everything and her bottom lip begins to quiver, “But…but…”  
  
“But,” He says quickly, leaning over to squeeze her hand. “The smell of the beautiful flowers will make you want to spend more time outside in the yard with the baby, and that way you’ll get more exercise, which will help you look even better than before the baby. Not that that’s like possible or anything, because you were already perfect. At least to me, you’re-”  
  
She cuts him off by pushing her mouth desperately against his, he reciprocates eagerly, putting a hand on either side of her face and positioning himself around her bump. She falls backwards and giggles, “You’ve got dirt on your nose.”  
  
He leans over an looks at the seat of her overalls (complete with teddy bears embroidered on the front), “Well, you’ve got dirt on your butt.”  
  
She laughs, and he can’t help but smile at her dimples, “You would notice that.”  
  
He nods, pressing another peck to her mouth. “Of course.” He stands up and grabs her hands, and she teeters up, pressing a hand to her back to steady herself. “How about I finish this and you can go watch _Fiddler on the Roof_. I’m pretty sure midgets like you aren’t meant to do manual labor.”  
  
She gleams at him, “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” She practically skips into the house, “Even if you are a giant freak.”


End file.
